Story of Team Seven
by eP1Cz
Summary: Naruto and a very corrupt Sasuke are fighting their final battle. I suck at making battle scenes, hopefully the epic yelling would keep you attached. NaruSaku. Happy Ending. My first story.


A/N: My FIRST story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Story of Team Seven.

Summary: Naruto and a very corrupt Sasuke are fighting their final battle. I suck at making battle scenes, hopefully the epic yelling would keep you attached. NaruSaku. Happy Ending.

A huge crater formed as their attacks collided, and it continued to grow as they stood their ground, pushing their massive power against each other.

"Naruto! You're a fool! You'll never be as powerful as me! You'll never beat the power of the Sharingan! You'll never be able to protect your precious people! YOU'LL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE!!"

As the power was forced into one area, it expanded in the middle of them, pushing both fighters back, sending both hurtling back, meeting the side of the crater. They both immediately recovered, jumping out of their own craters, flying towards the other with the same attack.

"There is no escape Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, as he flew towards his opponent. "The Uchihas will live on, and we will continue to curse this world with our power! You are nothing but a mere obstacle in the way of our WORLD DOMINATION!"

They collided, once more, creating that gap of power between them, forcing it towards the other.

"Sasuke, you were once my friend, my comrade, my rival!" Naruto screamed holding against the power. "You, you're not the old Sasuke, you're not my friend, you're not my comrade, not my rival, you, YOU'RE MY ENEMY! And if I have to, I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed bringing more power into his attack, only to have it fail as Sasuke did the same.

"Oh, but what about the promise you had made to Sakura, surely you don't want to break it, along with her heart!" Sasuke yelled, then began laughing maniacally.

"Didn't you hear what I said! Sakura wanted the old Sasuke back, not you, not this power crazy monster, so the promise is now INVALID!" Once again they were both pushed back as the power couldn't hold itself, and they quickly came back to the spot, with the same attack, and collided.

"Dammit! Why the hell are you so powerful!" Sasuke said in rage

"You still don't know do you? I didn't run away from my fears like you did, I stood and faced them, and that had made me more powerful than anything!" Naruto said, his determination rising. "And now I am facing you, the last of my fears, where you will no longer be able to harm the people I love!" He pushed forward a bit, "For me, for Sakura-chan, for Konoha, FOR THE WORLD!" He pushed farther, "I WILL REMOVE YOU, THE DISEASE THAT TAINTS THIS WORLD!" The power slowly began condensing into a small orb, that began spinning at high rates. "Sasuke Uchiha, take all the pain you had caused the people of this world, WITH YOU TO HELL!" The orb immediately came into contact with Sasuke's chest, and it span, faster, and faster, tearing the man's chest to pieces. "Goodbye, brother." He whispered, as tears began flowing from his eyes.

Half of the Uchiha's body still remained, with a huge circular hole on it's left side, and Naruto had appeared behind the floating remains. Time seemed to have slowed down as the hero stood there, floating, crying, but he had all reason to, for Sasuke Uchiha was once his friend, once his brother, and it would be hard to lose someone like that.

Naruto stopped crying, and began falling, along with the body of lifeless friend, but he was caught immediately, by the person he had promised to bring Sasuke back to. There were tears evident in her eyes, she was probably crying for their long lost friend too. They both knew they wouldn't cry forever, for their friend would become just memory, and they would have to move on with their lives, together. As soon as they reached the end of the crater, it began raining heavily, and soon the crater was filled to the brim. They stood there, staring at each other, and soon the rain finished and they looked towards the newly formed lake.

"You will live on in our hearts, Sasuke." Naruto said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"He will, and Naruto, sorry, you know, for making you pro-" She was cut off as he kissed her.

"We're all selfish aren't we Sakura?" he said as he broke the kiss.

She looked at him, confused, then he began laughing, and she followed. They laughed the day away, forgetting their harsh past, and their laughs echoed throughout the future as their stories were told to next generation after next. The Story of Team Seven, of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

**END.**

A/N: So how was it, please review, this was my first story, I'd like to know how I could've done better. Tell me if it seems epic with all the yelling, cuz that all I'm good at, I can't do no fights.


End file.
